Getting to Know you
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: This is a sequel to my Valentine's Day fanfic Just my Luck. Cagalli and Athrun chat


Hey guys

This is a small sequel to my Valentine's Day fic, Just my luck and I may write another depending on my reviews which would be about their first actual date.

********************************Cagallina Rosette Zala**************************************************

Getting to know you 

Since it was about six pm the restaurant was pretty much filled with people especially couples since it was after all Valentine's Day.

"So what do you fancy?" Athrun asked placing his menu down on the table "I am paying of course" he added.

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow "I thought you were just going to treat me to a coffee."

He chuckled "Well if we were in a Cafe yes. But we are in one of the most famous restaurants in Orb and it happens to be Valentines too. So it's only right if I offer dinner too" he explained.

The golden haired woman gaped at him "You seem very forward for a first meeting here" she stated.

"To be honest I am not normally this forward when concerning the opposites sex" he smiled making Cagalli eyes widen.

"Really" she asked surprised "I mean you act as if you do this all the time" she added.

He chuckled "well if I did I am pretty sure I wouldn't be here."

Cagalli smiled softly "Well I am glad I am not the only one with trouble then."

"Well I really don't see why a guy wouldn't ask you out in the first place" he smiled back.

She laughed "I could say the same for you too."

He smiled back just as a waitress appeared "are you ready to order?" the woman asked with a smile that was clearly more directed at Athrun.

But Cagalli could understand why since well he was a handsome guy.

But even thought the waitress was trying to flirt with him, he only smiled and turned back to Cagalli.

"So what do you fancy Cagalli?" he asked.

Cagalli smiled softly, she wasn't particular hungry but out of manners she decided she order something light and cheap.

Picking up the menu she scanned the prices until she came to the lowest price for food, which happened to be a garden salad with a Caesar dressing and croutons.

"I'll have the garden salad and a coffee please" she soon ordered.

Even though she wasn't really found of Salad but she wasn't really hungry and well it was better if she orders this instead of something expensive.

"One garden salad and a coffee" waitress repeated before jotting it down and turning to Athrun "and what would you like Sir" she asked flashing her flirty smile at him.

"I think I'll have the same" Athrun replied before turning back to Cagalli whom who was gaping at him as if he had two heads.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked raising a blue eyebrow at her.

"No, there nothing wrong, it just that I never expected you well to order a salad" she told him.

Athrun chuckled "Well seeing that we seem to have been very honest about what we seem to be thinking here, I never expected you to be ordering a salad too" he replied "you seem the type that loves your food" added.

Cagalli laughed "Your right there but I am not really that hungry" she told him.

"Ah I see" he smiled just as the waitress returned with their coffee and food.

And so they started to eat and continued to chat to get to know each other.

*******************************Cagallina Rosette Zala********************************

"So Kira is your twin brother?" Athrun asked clearly surprised to hear that one of his fellow work buddies happened to be this woman he had just met brother.

He and Cagalli had already finished their dinner and were now in the hotel lounge waiting for Cagalli ride home. During dinner he and Cagalli had learnt a lot about each other from what they liked to what they disliked and if they had any siblings and etc.

"Yes" she replied nodding clearly surprised.

"It's really is a small world" Athrun chuckled.

"It is" Cagalli agreed.

"Is he the one who goanna be picking up?" the blue haired man asked.

Cagalli shook her head "Nah he way to busy with my baby Nephew and niece" she told him with a proud smile "So I asked my actual driver to pick me up" she added.

Just then Cagalli heard her name be called, turning her head she saw her driver Kisaka.

"Well my rides here" she spoke turning back to Athrun.

"Yeah" he replied a frown appearing on his lips he was pretty much hoping he could have more time with her.

"I guess I better get going, anyway it's been a pleasure to getting to know you Athrun" Cagalli smiled softly as she stood up.

"It's been a pleasure for me too" he replied standing up "And I hope there a slight chance maybe you want do it again but as in a proper date though if you want to that is" he added smiling.

The golden haired woman smiled back "Of course I would" she replied and handed him a small business card.

"My number on the back" she pointed out "and I'll be waiting for your call" she added with a smile she then pecked him on the cheek before turning and walking away leaving a very dazed Athrun.

"I think I've fallen in love wihtout even knowing it" he suddenly muttured in a daze.


End file.
